


Tumblr Eats Souls

by zhem1x5



Series: untitled excessive drabbling [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Tumblr, internet addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the Muggle things Harry has introduced him to, Draco loves the internet the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Eats Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a case of Draco being me. I'm not ashamed of it.

“What are you doing,” Harry demanded, throwing open the door of their drawing room and stopping abruptly as Draco turned to stare at him. “Oh.” He blinked, glancing between Draco the glare of the computer screen. “What _are_ you doing in here?”  


  
“Nothing,” Draco answered absently, dismissing Harry as he turned back to scrolling down a blue screen.  
  


“What’s Tumblr,” Harry asked, stepping close enough to not have to squint at the computer screen.  


  
“Nothing,” Draco mumbled again, clicking and opening new windows quicker than Harry could keep track of and view. Photos and text streamed past as Draco saved and downloaded and apparently attempted to crash the harddrive in one fell swoop.  
  


“Who’s that,” Harry asked when Draco lingered over a slightly blown up photo of a blue-eyed man with light brown curly hair.   
  


“No one,” Draco answered sharply, closing the window but foiled as another came into view. “Tom Hiddleston,” he said, closing that window as well. “Loki,” he sighed when Harry only blinked at him.  


  
“God, I wish you were watching porn,” Harry whined when the name finally clicked.


End file.
